Joyeux Halloween
by Rose-Smith-Potter
Summary: Tellement court que j'ai pas grand chose à dire appart que sa na rien à voir avec Harry Potter.


Ce soir c'est enfin Halloween ! J'ai attendu cette fête toute l'année !  
Il y aura un concours de costumes et je compte bien remporter le titre de miss Halloween 201. J'ai sélectionné plusieurs déguisements. L'un d'eux fera forcément sensation auprès du jury ! Il ne me manque plus qu'à acheter les délicieux bonbons de chez Sweet-candy, les meilleurs du pays ! Il y en a à tous les goûts et de toutes les formes. Cette boutique est un vrai petit paradis pour les papilles !  
C'est amusant, on dirait que ce petit chat noir l'a compris ! Mais pourquoi reste-t-il devant la porte du magasin à miauler tristement ? Il est peut-être perdu ?... Je ne peux pas laisser le laisser tout seul en pleine ville, il a l'air tellement désemparé ! C'est décidé, je le ramène chez moi au chaud, et, comme il a l'air passionné par les friandises je vais l'appeler Sweety

C'est incroyable, on dirait que Sweety est très intelligent ! En tout cas, j'ai l'impression qu'il me donne son avis pour le costume de ce soir.  
Quand j'ai essayé le chapeau de sorcière pointu il a fait "non" de la tête et il m'a montré de la patte un serre-tête de diablesse. Je me fais peut-être des films parce que c'est Halloween, mais on dirait que Sweety est beaucoup plus qu'un chat...  
Une annonce à la télé m'arrache à mes pensées : "Comme chaque année, en ce jour spécial, il suffit de sortir dans la rue pour sentir l'effervescence d'Halloween. Malheureusement, au grand dam des petits et des grands de Londres city, la célèbre confiserie Sweet-candy vient d'annoncer que ses bonbons, vendus en grande quantité pour les fêtes, auraient des effets secondaires néfastes. Dans un souci de sécurité, la mairie a donc décidé de supprimer Halloween cette année..."

Oh non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas laisser une telle situation se produire ! Il y a quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça, je vais mener mon enquête pour en avoir le cœur net !  
Arrivée à la fabrique de bonbons, avec Sweety, je demande à voir le directeur. Mais le jeune employé qui me reçoit, Ian, m'affirme qu'il est souffrant. Je n'en crois pas un mot...  
Ian, n'a pas l'air rassuré, il regarde sans cesse derrière lui, et il a même sursauté quand il a vu qu'un chat m'accompagnait... Je profite de son trouble pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Il m'avoue que les bonbons de la fabrique transforment les gens en chats !  
C'est insensé ! Qui pourrait croire une chose pareille ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à goûter un bonbon pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, Sweety a posé sa patte sur ma bouche, et m'a regardée de ses yeux suppliants... Mais ça alors ! Comment n'ai-je pas remarqué ça plus tôt ! Sweety a un œil bleu et un œil marron, tout comme Edouard, le directeur de Sweet-candy.  
Sweety est donc le directeur !

La situation est bien plus grave que ce que j'imaginais ! Ian, Sweety et moi fouillons l'usine de fond en comble. Il doit bien y avoir un indice quelque part !  
Alors qu'on commençait à perdre espoir, j'ai vu une vieille femme verser une potion orange dans les cuves ! C'est donc elle la responsable de tout ce saccage !  
Je pars à sa poursuite. Je cours à en perdre haleine. Elle paraît toute proche quand, soudain... elle s'envole sur son balai avec un rire machiavélique ! Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu... Une sorcière, maintenant !  
Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution pour que je la rattrape : je dois manger un bonbon, me transformer en chat et sauter sur son balai ! C'est parti! *Glups*

Arrivée chez la sorcière, je ne fais pas la maline... Je tremble de peur dans mon nouveau corps de chat, et je dois avouer que la décoration gothique n'a rien de rassurant.  
Pourtant la vieille femme ne semble pas me vouloir de mal. Elle me prend sur ses genoux, me caresse, et commence à me raconter ses malheurs :  
"C'est la première année que je me sens bien à Halloween. Ces imbéciles de gamins ne vont pas venir m'importuner à sonner à ma porte pour quelques bonbons ! Je déteste tous ces humains, ils sont tous aussi stupides qu'heureux de vivre ! Grrrrrr, c'est déprimant... Enfin tout cela va changer maintenant ! Grâce à ma potion magique tous les gourmands qui mangeront un bonbon se transformeront en chats ! Hin-hin-hin !  
Le monde sera tellement plus agréable avec tous ces chats ! Le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'ils ne trouveront jamais l'antidote! Il est pourtant tellement simple...  
Pour reprendre forme humaine, il suffit de manger un autre bonbon !"

Après avoir réussi à m'enfuir de chez la sorcière, j'ai couru retrouver Sweety, enfin... Edouard, pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il prend lui aussi un deuxième bonbon pour reprendre forme humaine, et je dois avouer qu'il est plutôt beau garçon ! Il est tellement heureux de connaître l'antidote qu'il me remercie un millier de fois, et il se confie : il est lui-même un peu sorcier, c'est pour cela que ses bonbons sont aussi délicieux ! Et, dans le cercle très fermé de la sorcellerie, tout le monde se connaît.  
Il sait donc tout de la vie de la vieille sorcière. Elle était une jeune femme tout à fait charmante et heureuse de vivre, mais tout bascula lorsqu'elle tomba amoureuse d'un jeune humain et qui lui brisa le cœur.  
Je me sens vraiment touchée par cette histoire. On décide donc de faire quelque chose pour la sorcière.  
Le directeur publie un grand communiqué de presse pour annoncer à la ville entière que ses bonbons ne sont pas dangereux mais qu'ils ont des effets magiques ! C'est un immense succès. Cette année, Halloween est peuplée de chats, et la sorcière se sent moins seule !

Après le communiqué de presse, nous sommes restés un moment à regarder les petits et les grands s'amuser avec les bonbons. Cela nous faisait vraiment chaud au cœur de les entendre rire aux éclats.  
Puis, tout à coup, Edouard me demanda ce que je voulais faire : "On ne va quand même pas passer toute la soirée à ne rien faire, le concours de costumes est à trois minutes à pied, il est toujours temps pour toi d'y participer ! Mais si tu préfères, on peut passer tous les deux une soirée au restaurant.  
Que préfères-tu ?"

AVANT FIN N*2

Edouard m'avait proposé de dîner en tête à tête avec lui ce soir car il tenait absolument à me remercier d'avoir sauvé Halloween et sa confiserie.  
Cela semblait être le moment idéal pour le séduire, et pour cela, j'ai échafaudé tout un plan ! Je me suis dit que ça lui ferait certainement plaisir de me voir habillée en jolie sorcière. Cela lui prouverait que j'accepte qui il est, et ce serait un petit clin d'oeil à la journée de folie que nous venons de passer !  
Je pense que mon costume, mes petites blagues, et mon éloquence lui ont beaucoup plu. Sinon, pourquoi m'aurait-il embrassée ?  
Un sorcier et une humaine amoureux ! C'est de la folie !

Alors que je venais de dire au revoir à Edouard, un bruit me fit sursauter !  
C'était la sorcière juste derrière moi ! Mon sang se glaça en la voyant ! … Mais bizarrement, je fus rapidement rassurée en voyant son sourire édenté...  
Elle me dit : "Mon enfant, tu es plus pure que ce que je pensais... Pour te récompenser, je vais te laisser une chance d'utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques...  
Ecoute bien ceci et à toi de jouer :  
Derrière ces sept citrouilles colorées se cachent des personnages métamorphosés. Si tu termines cette aventure, tu leur rendras leur vraie apparence..."  
C'est évident que j'en ai envie ! Je suis la sorcière dans son antre, et le spectacle de la métamorphose promet d'être exceptionnel !  
Joyeux Halloween !


End file.
